<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sand, sand everywhere by hexgoldyloins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549105">Sand, sand everywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins'>hexgoldyloins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylux oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke has forced Ren and Hux to take a shore leave together, in an attempt to make those two get along better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylux oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Positivity Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sand, sand everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one shot for Kylux Positivity Week! </p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For kriff’s sake, Kylo! You can’t seriously take this long to back a bathing suit and sunglasses!” </p><p>Hux was absolutely ready to leave for his long due vacation. Why he was going with Kylo Ren? He didn’t honestly know.</p><p>“What? I’ve been ready for the past 20 minutes”, Ren’s head dipped from outside, peeking in from the open door, “I’m the one that’s been waiting for you!”</p><p>Hux gritted his teeth and growled - why was he spending a vacation with this god awful man? Oh, that’s right - because Supreme Leader Snoke had thought it was a great idea. That they should bond or whatever since they were co-commanders.</p><p>Apparently, Snoke didn’t think they were getting along well enough. As the men started walking towards a nearby beach, Hux thought about it himself. Sure, there had been situations where even he had lost his temper, but it wasn’t like Ren had been acting like a proper adult either. If he didn’t know better, he’d think this was an elaborate ruse on Snoke’s behalf to try to make them hate each other even more. Little did Snoke know about them ..</p><p>Hux glanced quickly to the mountain of a man walking next to him. His footing was awkward on the sand, his weight making it difficult for him to move there. Hux, on the other hand, was walking much more gracefully, keeping his body in control and upright with ease.</p><p>Ren frowned at him, “what are you looking at.”</p><p>Hux didn’t reply, he just picked up the pace to leave that annoying troll behind him. His hair was already out of control and they hadn’t been even in the water yet.</p><p>The beach was relatively calm, even though there were lots of people there. It didn’t feel too much though, as the crowd was mostly adults and everyone was there to enjoy a vacation. It was a known holiday destination for FO personnel, so they didn’t have to worry about civilians.</p><p>“There’s too many people here. I thought we came to relax”, Kylo was already heading to the right of them after seeing some rocks. It seemed like most people were on the actual beach, maybe it was more secluded at the back.</p><p>Hux just followed him without any remarks, though he did think about throwing some sand in Ren’s shorts when he wasn’t looking.</p><p>It was much quieter on this side of the beach, just a few couples here and there lying around and going for a swim. Much nicer than on the main section.</p><p>Hux stopped to admire the calming waves of the ocean after they had put down their towels and bags when--</p><p>“Ren?! What in the kriff’s---”</p><p>Hux suddenly felt his body being lift up from the ground.</p><p>“REN, YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE, OR I SWEAR TO---” </p><p>Kylo smirked at the raging redhead as Hux moved through the beach without his permission. His now bare feet were dragging on the sand, leaving long streaks behind him as he neared the water.</p><p>“Oh, he wants me to stop..? As you wish, my General!” Kylo shouted the last bit and let Hux drop to the ocean as Kylo followed him keenly and threw himself to the water.</p><p>The ocean water was nice and warm, but none of that could soothe Hux’s anger as he paddled poorly on the surface, trying his best to gain some sort of handle against the water that kept pulling him down. While that damned Ren was swimming next to him, peeking up from the water and diving down again and again. Once again Hux reminded himself, this was Snoke’s doing and he had no choice than to follow with his orders.. </p><p>Once Hux got himself hauled back to the beach, he gaited back to the towels that he’d set down earlier. His own was stylish, when Ren’s was.. oh, well, actually it was pretty stylish as well with it’s red and black design.</p><p>Hux put up a huge umbrella and set out to its shade to enjoy the calming skreaks of seagulls and the ongoing hum from the waves. He completely blanked out the occasional laughter from his right, making sure to enjoy this moment he had to himself.</p><p>“Hey. Ginger.”</p><p>“Red.”</p><p>“Armitage.”</p><p>Goddamnit, the co-commander didn’t even open his eyes nor did he react in any other way. Ren crouched down and tiptoed next to him, taking support from the ground with his hands.</p><p>“Armie..” he whispered to him, letting his lips brush past the neat ginger sideburns.</p><p>“What!? What is it that you want?!” Hux was up from the towel within a second, looking at the black-haired man furiously. His both fists were tensed to his sides as he continued, “Can’t you kriffing leave me alone even for a second?!”</p><p>As quickly as his shouting had begun, it ended. Kylo had jumped on his towel and was now laying on it, his eyes closed -- being completely at peace. Hux was so annoyed he missed how the curly-haired man’s lips were curling slightly from their ends. It was so damn difficult to keep a straight face when he was teasing Hux.<br/>
“You… You… I will kriffing destroy you goddamn..” Hux muttered under his breath as he pressed his eyes closed and gathered all the power in his might and shouted, “man child!”</p><p>Suddenly there was sand everywhere. Hux had grabbed two handfuls of it, thrown the other on Kylo to distract him while jumping on top of him and straddling his thighs. Before Kylo could make out what the hell was happening, Hux had already grabbed his black swimming shorts and stuffed them full of sand. Or so he had planned. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw a bulge. He hadn’t noticed it before from the midst of the black texture, but now it was unmistakenly clear.</p><p>Kylo was shaking the sand from his head as he looked up at Hux. A grin that was mixed with annoyance and defiance spread on his face. He leaned up to his hands as his eyes moved from Hux’s blush to his shorts and then to Hux’s shorts. Seems like erections were contagious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>